The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a process for forming low resistance gate electrodes in semiconductor devices.
Typical silicon MOS devices have a polysilicon gate and silicon dioxide as an insulator. The polysilicon/silicon dioxide system is well known in the art and can be controlled. However, the polysilicon can have a high resistance (greater than about 20 .OMEGA./[]) and this resistance can limit the speed of the circuits fabricated with this system. Previous approaches to lowering the resistance of a polysilicon gate electrode have included the formation of a silicide region on the top of an MOS transistor's polysilicon ("poly") gate electrode. Silicide layers are conventionally formed by a variety of processes, including: (1) depositing a lower resistance conductor, such as a silicide (for example tungsten silicide (WSi.sub.2), titanium silicide (TiSi.sub.2), and cobalt silicide (CoSi.sub.2)) on the polysilicon that is mechanically defined with the polysilicon, or (2) depositing a refractory metal and forming a silicide on the polysilicon. The silicide has a lower resistance than the underlying doped silicon or poly. As a result, signal propagation through the poly gate electrode is enhanced.
FIGS. 1A through 1E illustrate a conventional silicide process on a portion of a semiconductor wafer, such as is also described in S. Wolf, et al., Silicon Processing for the VLSI Era, vol.1, 397-399 (Lattice Press, 1986), which is incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. In FIG. 1A, a portion of a semiconductor wafer 100 having a semiconductor substrate 101 (typically monocrystalline silicon) is shown. The substrate 101 has gate oxide 102 and poly 104 layers generated successively on its upper surface 106. The gate oxide 102 and poly 104 layers are created in ways well known to those of skill in the art. For example, the gate oxide may be silicon dioxide (SiO.sub.2) generated by thermal oxidation of surface 106 of the silicon substrate 101, and the poly 104 may be deposited on the gate oxide 102 by chemical vapor deposition. FIG. 1B shows the wafer 100 after the poly layer 104 has been patterned and etched to form a gate electrode 108 according to methods well known in the art (e.g., photolithography and plasma etching).
At this point, an ion implantation may be performed to form at least a portion of the source and drain regions. This implant is sometimes referred to as a lightly doped drain (LDD) implant and is self-aligned with polysilicon gate electrode 108.
Next, as shown in FIG. 1C, a layer of dielectric 110 is deposited on the wafer surface, covering both the gate oxide 102 and the gate electrode 108. The wafer is then subjected to an anisotropic etch which removes the dielectric 110 and gate oxide 102 on all exposed horizontal surfaces. The remaining dielectric 110 provides vertical spacers 112. It should be noted that the terms "horizontal" and "vertical" are used herein relatively and with reference to a major surface of a semiconductor wafer, and may be interchanged. The spacers 112 act as an ion implantation mask for subsequent ion implant procedures which are used to dope portions of the substrate 101 adjacent to the gate electrode 108 in order to create or complete (depending on whether an LDD implant was performed) source 114 and drain 116 regions, as shown in FIG. 1D. The spacers 112, together with the remaining gate oxide 102, separate the poly gate 108 from the source 114 and drain 116 regions.
As shown in FIG. 1E, after ion implantation, a silicide (e.g., WSi.sub.2) may be deposited on the gate electrode. Alternatively, a refractory metal, such as titanium (Ti) or cobalt (Co), may be deposited on the wafer surface, and silicide layers 120, 122 and 124 are formed on the poly gate 108, source 114, and drain 116 regions, respectively, by reaction with the underlying poly/silicon by an alloy step well known in the art. Then, unreacted Ti is removed by a selective wet etch process, also well known in the art.
The conventional process of FIGS. 1A-1E results in the formation of silicide on the top surface of the gate providing a thin surface layer of improved conductivity. Both of these methods can lower the gate electrode resistance to about 1-10 .OMEGA./[], and are compatible with subsequent high temperature steps in semiconductor processing. Until now, most processes did not require additional reductions in resistance. However, deep sub-micron device sizes require more significant reductions in resistance.
In order to further reduce resistance in polysilicon gates, several additional approaches have been proposed. In one approach, the silicide in a conventional process, such as that described above, is replaced with selectively deposited metal, such as described in V. V. Lee et al., A selective CVD metal local interconnect technology. IEEE Proceedings of the Int'l. Electron Devices Mtg. 1988 (IEDM 88), pp. 450-53. Since metals have much lower resistivities than silicides, resistance in the polysilicon gate electrode is further reduced. Another approach involves forming a silicide layer on the sidewalls of the gate as well as the top surface, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,227,320 and 5,306,951. By enlarging the surface area of the gate electrode covered by silicide relative to the conventional silicide process, signal propagation through the gate is improved.
Still another strategy for reducing resistance in MOS transistor gates involves replacing the polysilicon gate material with a material having a lower resistance, such as a metal, such as described by Chatterjee et al., Sub-100 nm Gate Length Metal Gate NMOS Transistors Fabricated by a Replacement Gate Process. IEEE Proceedings of the Int'l. Electron Devices Mtg. 1997 (IEDM 97), 821-24. This process is illustrated in FIGS. 2A-2C. In FIG. 2A, a partially-formed semiconductor device is shown. The device 200 includes a silicon substrate 202 with implanted source 203 and drain 204 regions defining a channel region 206 in the substrate 202. The substrate 202 is covered by a gate dielectric 208, typically silicon dioxide. A polysilicon ("poly") gate electrode 210 is positioned above the channel region 206 in the substrate 202. The poly gate electrode is bounded by dielectric spacers 212. This fabrication is achieved by conventional semiconductor processing techniques well known in the art. During its fabrication to this stage, the device 200 was covered with a layer of isolation oxide 214 and then planarized by CMP until the top surface 216 of the poly gate electrode is exposed.
As shown in FIG. 2B, the polysilicon gate electrode material is then removed by a wet etch process well known in the art, exposing the channel region 206 in the substrate 202. Next, as shown in FIG. 2C, after a deglaze, an ultrathin gate oxide insulator 218 is grown by RTO, and possibly modified to form N-RTO by a remote plasma nitridization process following oxidation. Then, CVD titanium nitride (TiN) 220 is deposited on the gate dielectric followed by either aluminum (Al) or tungsten (W) deposition as the bulk of the replacement gate electrode material 222. These metal materials have a resistivity about an order of magnitude lower than silicides and offer corresponding advantages for gate electrode conductivity. Further processing may be conducted to produce the T-shaped gate structure illustrated in FIG. 2C.
While this structure provides a lower-resistance gate that conventional devices, it has a number of drawbacks. First, such a structure may have reliability issues since the TiN and metal/oxide interface is not well characterized in the art, in contrast to the well understood polysilicon/oxide interface.
Second, since the wet etch used to remove the poly gate electrode material 210 also removes the underlying gate oxide 208, a new gate oxide 218 must be regrown before the replacement gate electrode material (metal) 222 is added. This thermal gate oxide growth adds a step to the fabrication process. It also may cause the thermal budget of the process to be exceeded. In addition, the process uses a TiN layer 220 deposited between the new gate oxide 218 and the replacement gate electrode material 222, thereby adding a further step to the process. The addition of steps reduces the efficiency of a fabrication process.
The wet etch process also likely removes some material from the sidewall spacers 212, particularly when a typical 50% overetch process is used to ensure that all the gate material above the substrate is removed. The removal of sidewall spacer material may increase gate length and increase the length of the overlap of the gate electrode with the source and drain regions which leads to increased capacitance and associated undesirable changes in the characteristics of the semiconductor device and may increase cell size.
Moreover, in CMOS transistor devices it is desirable to have a n+ polysilicon gate electrode material for above the gate dielectric for NMOS devices, and a p+ polysilicon gate electrode material for above the gate dielectric for PMOS devices. The doping of the polysilicon gate electrode controls its work function and helps determine the threshold voltage of a CMOS transistor. In typical 5 V semiconductor devices, the p+ polysilicon gate electrode material for a PMOS device allows a threshold voltage of less than about 0.7 V without a conductive p+ buried channel. Similarly, the n+ polysilicon gate electrode material for the NMOS device allows a threshold voltage of less than about 0.7 V without a conductive n+ buried channel. Removal and replacement of the polysilicon gate electrode material with metal changes the gate electrode work function and disrupts the optimization of the threshold voltage of the CMOS transistor.
Accordingly, improved processes and apparatuses for further reducing device resistance and signal propagation delays are needed.